True Feelings
by Kiciya Tikiyo
Summary: A young girl named Sitsayu Tikiyo of age 17 is dealign with some problems. Her friend Ohden wants to help. He father does not like the idea of the two being together. But they soon find out that they can no longer hide thier feelings for one another.


True Feelings

Soon surrounded by flowers she lies there laughing. Ohden sits up and leans over her.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"The... look...on your face...was so hilarious!" she giggled.

All Ohden could do was glare as she laughed at him.

"YOU SCARED ME SO BAD WHEN I SAW YOU FALL!" he yelled at her. The laughing stopped almost instantly. Her cheeks went bright red. With a shameful look in her eyes she looked at the ground and said. "I am really sorry. I didn't thin it would cause trouble. I was only playing around." she muttered and began to cry. His yelling frightened her. He looked shocked and sorry. He reached out and tilted her chin upwards. Looking in her face he stared at her tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes."Sitsayu, I didn't mean to make you cry or to scare you. I was only making sure you knew how I felt." he stammered. She stared at him, a confused and thoughtful look lain upon her face.

"How _do_ you feel Ohden?"

"What do you mean? I...I just…you scared me, that's all." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"You know what i'm talking about." she smirked.

She couldn't help but laugh as he stammered to tell her.

"Well I...I...I...lo..."he blushed a bright crimson and stopped talking. She was laughing so hard. She held her stomach as she talked.

"So you do love me! I knew it! But why didn't you tell me this before?" she pondered.

"I tried. But I just couldn't"

"So I see."

He blushed as she grabbed his hand and scooted closer to him. He laced his fingers w/hers and blushed even more. She smiled. Then she slowly moved her face to his and whispered.

"Time to wake up Ohden."

"Huh?"

He then woke up. As he sat up he thought,

"Damn! Only a dream. If only I could tell her how I really felt. Hmm..." He stood up and stretched.

"Well time to eat!"

He slowly walks into the kitchen of his house and looks through the pantry.

What the hell does mom do w/her time! She could at least buy me something to eat!" he growled. He shut the pantry door and started to walk back to his room.

Ring…..Ring…Ring

He started to run to his room. He then jumped on his bed and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Ohden!"

"Yes. What?"

"Your gunna be in so much trouble!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"You're way late for school. It's already lunch time!"

"What!"

"Uh-huh. You better get down here quick!"

"Okay I'm coming! Thanks Sitsayu."

She smiled to herself.

"Don't mention it." She said and clicked her phone off. She laughed to herself as she waited for him to run outside his house. He stood up, threw on his white muscle shirt and his baggy blue jean pants. He grabbed his book bag and ran out his front door and right into Sitsayu.

"Watch it!" she squealed. Ohden looked at her in confusion.

"Wha….wh…" he stammered.

"I just couldn't help it! The…the….the look on your face was so hilarious!" she practically screamed. She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. She was holding her stomach in agony from her constant laughter. By the time she was done laughing she had tears in her eyes and her face was beat red. He looked so confused. Then it came to him… she tricked him!

"Damn it Sitsayu! Why do you always do that to me! Every weekend I fall for it!" he yelled.

She stooped laughing almost instantly. A hurt look upon her face.

"I said I was sorry." She pouted and stared at the ground.

"Don't act like your going to cry. It's okay. It was a joke, I get it. It was funny." He stared at her then bent down and tilted her face upward and smiled down at her.

"You have to smile. C'mon, let me see you smile."

As he said this a smile spread across her face.

"How can you always seem to make me smile!" she asked. He reached out his hand to help her up and she took it. They stood in his front yard for a minimum of five minutes.

"We better go inside or go somewhere. Mom will be home soon." He said.

"Yeah… HEY! Wait a minute. Your mom is out of town for the next three days!" she glared at him and poked him in the stomach. He blushed.

"Yeah I know."

Was this a trick so you could get me inside?"

He stared at the grass. Then he looked at her and said.

"Okay, okay. You caught me." he said with a smile.

"You lair! You didn't plan this! You just said you did to make me think you planned it." she joked and jumped on him playfully. They laughed and rolled around in the grass and leaves for a while. They now lay there entangled in each others arms laughing. Finally they stop laughing. As he looks down at her he brushes away a strand of her hair off her cheek. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and smiled. She reaches up and grabs his hand, holding it to her face she closes her eyes and whispers softly to herself but loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you Ohden. I always have. Since we were little i've loved you."

He just stared down at her. Then he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Sitsayu, I love you more than I can express in words. I have loved you just as long as you have loved me. But I couldn't tell you that, for fear that your father would not let us be together."

He slowly brought his face in front of hers and smiled. All she could do was smile as tears ran down her face. He wiped away the tears that ran down her face and slowly brought his face down to hers only inches from her lips and whispered,

"I want to kiss you." Why had he let it sound so lame! He had dreamt about this. But as soon as he looked away she turned his head to face hers and she lightly pressed her lips to his. His eyes opened wide then she closed her eyes as he closed his and deepened the kiss. They slowly parted. When she opened her eyes he was smiling with tears in his eyes.


End file.
